When The Sun Goes Down...
by Cianna Greenwood
Summary: Lost without hope and numb without care, Kiara must face the abuse of her stepfather when her only ray of sunshine is lost. Her soulmate, Tigereye "Lynx" Redfern, is a vampire assassin with a reputation for cruelty. When they meet, will Kiara be strong en


Okay, disclaimer time. I own none of L. J. Smith's ideas like the soulmate principle or the Nightworld. I do, however hold all rights to the fanfic you are about to read. It is my original work with my take on the soulmate principle and no one is allowed to use anything from this fanfic unless you consult me first and gain my permission.  
  
  
  
Sumary: Lost without hope and numb without care, Kiara must face the abuse of her stepfather when her only ray of sunshine is lost. Her soulmate, Tigereye "Lynx" Redfern, is a vampire assassin with a reputation for cruelty. When they meet, will Kiara be strong enough to face up to her soulmate, or will she crumble?  
  
  
  
I walk down the road of my life, always in the darkness. Before, I had walked in the treacherous shadows, dying inside, yet still hanging on by a thread. But that was before. Now my road is glum and dark, lifeless as the void which birthed it.  
  
Who had ever thought that one person's death could so completely destroy another's?  
  
My sister, oh, my dear, sweet baby sister. The only light that kept me from the void. The only person that kept me from death. And you were killed. Murdered by the man who birthed you. My stepfather.  
  
My rage at your death quickly passed, and I gave up all hope. I had turned to the numbing void, prefering that to the endless, harsh pain of your death.  
  
I had always protected you from Him and His drunken rages. From Him, and His harsh blows and from his lecherous, perverted ways. I made you hide, to leave me to His mercy, if that is what it should truly be called. I allowed Him to rape me and bruise me, and it was all for you. For you, with your innocent, sweet, loving blue eyes and childish face. For you, who would come up to me when I sobbed after He was done, and lovingly ask me if I was alright. And for you, I would hide the tears and smile and hold your hand and hug you and tell you that I was fine. But I never was.  
  
I was never fine. Everytime I saw Him, I would remember, and hope and pray that it never happened again. But it always did. Every night, He would come home, drunk and disheveled, and it would happen all over again.  
  
And then that time, just one time, that you were around, you had asked him to read you a story. He said no, but still you begged and pleaded and He became irritated and that quickly grew to rage. I tried to stop Him, but He hit you all the same. He hit you again and again and again. And He hit you one more time, and that time you stumbled and fell down the stairs.  
  
There had been an awful crack as your head hit that very first step, and I remember screaming as finally you tumbled to the bottom. I had flown down the steps and cradled your limp body close as tears fell uselessly to the floor. My heart broke in that moment, and I knew it would never truly heal. Suddenly rough hands had torn your body away from my arms and grabbed me roughly.  
  
I had struggled with Him violently, kicking Him and biting and screaming, all at the same time. Then He had struck me and the sheer force of it stunned me. His eyes, fevered and glazed had been burned forever into my mind.  
  
In sharp contrast to His visage, His voice perfectly steady and rational and He said, "I did nothing here. Remember that. She tripped and fell down the stairs when she went to get a glass of water. Remember that, or you'll have an 'accident' too." He had then shoved me to the floor.  
  
I sat there on the floor for a while, rocking back and forth, trying to cope with the pain your death brought me. When I had heard the sirens and the shouting the only thought that had been able to run through my head was 'she's dead.'  
  
People had asked me questions then, and I had only stared blankly at them, whispering constantly that you were dead.  
  
A voice intrudes upon the waking nightmare that has come to be my life, "Ki? Are you alright?"  
  
I look up at the speaker, and she quickly falls back a few steps. It is not an unusual occurance. I have seen myself in the mirror, and I know how dead my eyes are. I lower my gaze again, and walk into the school building. 


End file.
